Jabian after High School and College
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: WHat did happen after Fabian and Joy graduated college? Read and find out. Couples: Jabian, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

Chapter 1

Joy's POV

"JOY GET UP!" I got up and glared at Amber who was smiling and Patricia and Mara were smiling to. I glanced at the alarm clock and it was 10:30. "Wake me up in an hour." I said laying back down and bringing the covers up to my chin. "Uh uh." Amber said pulling the covers off of me. "HEY!" I screamed. "We have to get you ready for your wedding which starts at 12:00. Now up and let me fix your hair." After Amber said that, I smiled. Today I will be marrying the love of my life Fabian Rutter. It was as if yesterday he was proposing.  
*Flashback*

Fabian and I were at this fancy restuarant named La Vecchia Scuola. I was waiting for Fabian to get back from the bathroom, when the lights dimmed. I looked up from my phone and saw everyone looking confused as I was. Just then I heard Fabian's voice. "Good evening everybody. I would like to sing this song to my girlfriend Joy Mercer." I mouthed to Fabian, "What are you doing?" But he didn't respond back he just started singing:

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

At the end of the song, I had my hand over my mouth. Was Fabian gonna propose to me? Fabian jumped off the stage and walked over to me and kneeled down on one knee. "Joy Mercer you make me happy and your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your my shining star and you can make me feel better when I am feeling sad. So will you, Joy Mercer make me the happiest guy on the earth and marry me?" After Fabian said those words, he got out a ring box and opened it. I couldn't speak. Tears were streaming down my face and my hand was over my mouth. I started to shake my head like crazy and I screamed, "YES!" Fabian smiled and he put the ring on my finger and then we both stood up and we both kissed with everyone in the restaurant clapping. Best night of my life.

*End of Flashback*

"JOY!" I snapped out of my flashback and saw Amber looking mad. "I was calling your name for ten minutes." "Sorry." I said ashamed of myself. "It's fine, just don't let it happen again alright?" "Alright." "Good, now let's get you read for you wedding!" Amber squealed. I got out of bed and I went over to the hotel vanity and sat down. Amber did my hair, putting it in a braid and Patricia and Mara did my makeup. After that was over, their was a knock at the door. Amber ran to answer it and when she did she screamed, "Joy your family is here and your friends!" I smiled and ran to them and hugged all of them. "Joy your looking beautiful already." My sister said. (In this story pretend Joy has one sister and one brother). I smiled and said, "Thank you Alliyah. When we get you ready, you'll look beautiful to." "But not as pretty as the bride." Amber fake coughed. Everyone laughed, and I invited everyone in.

By the time everyone was finished getting ready, it was 11:55. 5 minutes until the wedding. "Joy your looking soooo beautiful, Fabian is going to be amazed. I smiled and sighed. i was ready to become Mrs. Rutter." "It's time." My best friend Jenna said smiling. Everyone looked at each other, and we all walked out of the room.

Fabian's POV

I was standing at the end of the aisle with Mick as my best man and the preacher. The music started, and the Allyiah Joy's little sister came in throwing flowers everywhere. When she got to the end of the aisle, Brandon Joy's little brother came in. When he got to the end of the aisle, the bridesmaids and the maid of honor which was Amber came in and finally it was Joy's turn. When Joy came down the aisle with her dad I was smiling SO BIG. Joy was looking so beautiful, I thought I was going to faint. When she got to the end of the aisle, her dad kissed her cheek and Joy joined me on the stage. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celelebrate the love of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. Now if anyone objects, speak now please." "I OBJECT!" Yelled a voice. I recognized that voice. It was Nina Martin. Nina was wearing the most sluttiest outfit ever with high heels. I got off the stage and went to her. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" I screamed. "Trying to get the love of my life to not to marry a bitch like that." Everyone gasped and Joy was trying to hold back tears. "Nina, I don't love you anymore. My heart belongs to Joy. Now leave." Nina got pissed off and ran to Joy and held her up by the throat. "YOU! YOU STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" Joy was full on crying now, and Nina was about to punch Joy, when security came and escorted Nina out of the room with Nina yelling, "I will make you mine Fabian I will make you fucking mine!" "Yeah right." I muttered walking up to the stage towards Joy. I wiped her tears and whispered, "She's gone. I won't let her hurt you." She smiled and then the preacher continued. "Anyways...Fabian Rutter do you take Joy Mercer to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness, health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." I said smiling. "And Joy Mercer. Do you take Fabian Rutter to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health as you both shall live?" THe preacher asked Joy. "I do." Joy said smiling. "Okay may I please have the rings?" The preacher asked. Brandon gave Joy's ring ring and I slid it on Joy's finger, and Brandon gave Joy her my ring, and Joy slid it on my finger. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may no kiss the bride." As soon as the preacher said those words, I wrapped my arms around Joy's waist and kissed me. Jou wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. When we broke, everyone was clapping like crazy. Joy and I laughed and we walked down the aisle, everyone throwing flowers at us.

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

Joy's POV

"May I please present Mr. and Mrs. Rutter!" After the announcer said that, Fabian and I came into the ballroom with everyone clapping. Fabian and I smiled and went to the dance floor and had our first dance together as man and wife. While we were dancing, we smiled at each other and kissed. I saw Amber awwing and holding a camera and flashing pictures. I rolled my eyes, and continued to dance with Fabian. When the end of the song came, Fabian and I kissed and broke after two minutes later. We went to sit with Amber, Patricia, Mara, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome and when we came to the table, they cheered for us. "There's the newly wedded couple!" Jerome said. Everyone laughed, and Fabian and I laughed and sat down next to Patricia and Amber. "I thought it was uncalled for for Nina to come in. She's such a bitch." Patricia said. We all nodded in agreement, and suddently my mom came to Fabian and I. "Mom!" I said getting up and hugging her. "Oh congrats Joy, I'm SO happy that you finally found love." I smiled and said, "I'm happy to. I got to date the love of my life from high school today." I said looking at Fabian who smiled and got up and kissed me. "Awww." My mother said. Fabian and I broke and Fabian's parents came. "Fabian!" Fabian's mother said hugging her. "Mom!" Fabian said hugging his mom and then his dad. "Congrats Fabes. Don't hurt hurt her k." "I would never do that, I'm in love with her." I smiled and kissed Fabian's cheek and then sat down because they were serving the dinner.

After dinner, I was dancing and having fun with Amber, Patricia, and Mara and with my other friends. Suddently a slow song came on, and Fabian came to me and bowed to me. "Shall I have this dance Mrs. Rutter?" I curtsied and said, "We shall." Fabian smiled and wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we slow danced and talked. "Your looking beautiful today Joy." I smiled and responded back, "And your looking handsome yourself Fabian." Fabian smiled and I put my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth to the song. When the song was over, it was time for cutting the cake. Fabian and I walked over to the cake, I grabbed the knife and Fabian put his hand on top of mine, and we cut two pieces for ourselves. After we cut them and when we were putting the cake on the plates, I saw Alfie pouting like a little kid. Amber noticed this and said, "Suck it up Alfie, were going to have cake soon god." Amber said rolling her eyes. Patricia and Mara heard this and chukcled. I chuckled to, and I grabbed a spoon and Fabian did the same and we fed cake to each other. When I fed him another bite, I "accidently" missed his mouth and put cake all over his nose. Fabian looked at me in disbeleif, and put cake on my lips and then kissed me making everyone laugh and awww. After that, I got a napkin and wiped the cake off of my mouth and then Fabian and I walked back to our table. When we sat down, I got on Fabian's lap and I fed him cake. He fed me cake, and we were blinded by a flash. We looked and saw Amber smiling like crazy and everyone from Anubis rolling their eyes and sitting down and enjyoing their cake. "Hey Joy, watch this." Patricia said. I looked at Patricia and saw Patricia wipe cake all over Eddie. Eddie smiled, and Eddie picked up his cake and threw it at Patricia. Everyone gasped and backed away from Patricia who had cake all over her. "You are going to get it Slimeball." Patricia said getting up and getting a napkin. While she was gone, we all laughed like crazy and Patricia glared at us.

A couple of hours later, the reception was over. Fabian got on stage and spoke in the microphone. "Thanks for coming everybody I hope you have a wonderful time. I know I did. We'll see you when we get back from our honeymoon in a couple of weeks." Fabian walked off stage, and i walked over to him. "Where are you taking me for our honeymoon?" "It's a surprise." Fabian said smiling. I pouted and Fabian took my hand. "You'll find out soon. Don't you worry." I sighed and we went up to our rooms. Five minutes later, we were hugging our friends goodbye. "Call me when you get their." Amber said squeezing the life out of Joy. "Amber...can't...breathe." "Amber can you not sqeeze the life out of my wife please? I would like to not have her funeral before we go on our honeymoon." Amber let go of Joy, and I held Fabian's hands while he grabbed our suitcases. "Have fun!" Amber called. When we got outside, their was a limo waiting for us. "Fabian..." I asked looking at Fabian. Fabian grinned and he led me to the the limo opening the door for me. I smiled at him and got in the limo. I gasped. Their was a mini fridge, a movie player, and two rows of seats. "Fabian I love you." I said getting in the limo. Fabian laughed and put our suitcases in the trunk. When he got in, he sat me on his lap and the limo was about to pull away when Amber came outside running and screaming. I rolled down the window and Amber was breathing heavily. "What Amber?" "I put a little surprise in your suitcase. Be sure to wear it tonight. Alright?" I nodded my head confused, and Amber skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian's POV  
Joy and I were kissking when Joy broke the kiss. "Fabes can you PLEASE tell me where we are going." Joy pleaded. "Joy if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise." Joy sighed. "All I know is it's somewhere sunny and warm. Am I allowed to take gueses?" I shrugged. "You can or we can do this." Fabian leaned in to kiss me and I shed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I'll find out soon.

When we got to the airport, it was 3:30. Our flight to Hawaii leaves in 10 minutes, so I set Joy with the suitcases at some chairs and I waited in line to get the tickets. "Two tickets to Hawaii please." "$10." The lady said. I gave her the money and she gave me the tickets. Before I walked away, I said, "Just announce the flight number. I'm taking my wife to Hawaii on our honeymoon to a private island my family had in our family." "Aw how sweet." THe lady said smiling. I smiled back at her and I went back to Joy who was drinking a sprite and texting on her phone. I sat next to her and I looked at my phone and 10 minutes later, our flight was called. "Flight 23456 is now boarding." I looked at Joy. "You ready?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket. SHe nodded, and put her phone in her pocket and she grabbed my hand and I got the suitcases and we boarded the plane.  
Joy's POV

*6 hours later*

I was sleeping while Joy was video chatting with Mara, Patricia, Amber, Jasmine, Victoria, and Miranda. "Attention everyone. We are now landing in Hawaii. Please put your seatbelts on and stay seated until the plane leaves. THank you for flying with British Airlines." I froze and all the girls gasped. "Fabian's taking you to Hawaii?! SO NOT FAIR!" Amber pouted. I looked at Fabian who was grinnng like crazy. "Hawaii?" I asked. He nodded and I said goodbye to the girls and promised to call them tomorrow much to Amber's disappointment, and then kissed Fabian until we landed. When we landed, we took our seatbelts off and Fabian grabbed our bags and we got off the plane. When we were off the airplane, Fabian led me towards a Jeep which he rented. I grinned and got in the Jeep after Faban unlocked it. Fabian put the suitcases in thr trunk and got in and started the car and we drove to where we were staying. While we were on the road, I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes and feeling the breeze in my hair. I opened my eyes, and we were stopped in front of this white big beachhouse. I looked at Fabian and he was smiling. "This is where we are staying for our honeymoon. It's been in my family for years and since I'm married it's my turn to use it. If we ever have kids, then our son will have this beachhouse next." I sighed and kissed Fabian then got out of the car and Fabian did to. He got our suitcases and we went up to the front door and Fabian unlocked it. When we got in the house my mouth was hanging open. Fabian smiled and we both walked into the house and I looked around amazed by what I was seeing. The living room had a flat screen t.v., curtains made of silk, their was a foosball table and an air hockey table. The kitchen was huge with a chaindler haging over a fruit basket, wooden cabinets, a wodden wall, a mircorwave in the far left corner and a sink. I was checkin out other rooms when I was picked up. I looked and saw Fabian smiling and he said, "Wait until you see the upstairs." He whispered on my ear while walking to the elevator and pressing the 2nd floor. When we got up we walked throught the hallway and when Fabian opened the door to the door I gasped. Our bedroom was blue, the bed had white sheets, red pillows, white curtains that hang from the bedroom, their were two lamps next to the bed, their was a purple dresser, there was a vanity, their was a walk in closet, their was a balcony that led to outside, and their were a couple of chairs. Fabian let me down and I smiled and I noticed the bathroom door was closed. "Wanna check it out?" Fabian asked. I nodded and I walked to the bathroom. When I opened it, I nearly fainted. The wall was blue and purple, their was a 6'6 bathtub, their was a shower that had a little spot in it, their were chairs and their were four mirrors. I skipped out to Fabian and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is amazing." I said. "Good because I wanted to make sure it was perfect for the love of my life." I smiled and kissed him. Fabian kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was about to turn into a full on make-out session when I suddently remembered what Amber said. "Give me a second. I have to do something." I ran to the bathroom with my suitcase, closed the door, unzipped my suitcase, and saw lingerie in the suitcase. I froze for a minute and I got out my ohone and called Amber. It rang four times when suddently Amber answered.

Amber: Hello?

Joy: AMBER! You gave me lingerie? WHY?!

Amber: Because I want you to look sexy on your wedding night duh...

I sighed and closed my eyes and ten seconds later I answered,

Joy: Amber, I will wear this lingerie but I will throw it away after tonight

Amber: But what if Fabian likes it?

I was silent for a minute. WHat if Fabian loved the lingerie and wanted me to wear it again. I thought for a minute and answered back,

Joy: Then I won't. Now I gotta go it's 10:30 and I wanna enjoy my wedding night

Amber: Have fun. Call me when you can

Joy: K tell everyone I missed them

Amber: Will do

Joy: Bye

Amber: Bye

I hung up my phone, and I put on the lingerie which was a white top and underwear. After I put it on I looked at myself in the mirror. I hope Fabian likes this I said opening the door. Fabian was watching t.v. and when he saw me his mouth dropped. "Like it?" I asked walking towards the bed and getting on it. Fabian smiled and turned off the t.v. and laid on me and started kissing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Joy's POV

I woke up by the sun in my eyes. I groaned and turned away from the sunlight and I opened my eyes and saw Fabian Rutter smiling at me. "Morning." He said smiling. "Morning." I responded back. He got on me and whispered in my ear, "Last night was the best night of my life." I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Mine to." Fabian grinned and kissed me. I kissed back and a few minutes later it was a make out session.

An hour later, Fabian and I were in a restaurant eating breakfast. I ordered three pancakes, coffee, and Fabian ordered the same thing. After breakfast, Fabian and I drove around. "Omg, that house is SO cute!" I gushed. Fabian looked at it and nodded. "Yep that's a beauty." I pulled out my phone, took a picture of the house, and texted it to my friends and everyone at Anubis. A few minutes later I got a text back saying:

Emily: OMG that house is SO CUTE!

Amber: That house is SO to die for

Patricia: Cute

Mara: OMG that house is SO PRETTY!

Eddie: Nice

Jerome: Where did you find that house (In reply to Jerome's email: Hawaii)

Alfie: I fainted

Zoey: OMG THAT IS SO PRECIOUS!

I smiled at all the texts I got and showed them to Fabian. He smiled to and handed me my phone back and we continued driving around when we decided to go on a trail hike. I didn't want to at first but Fabian said their was a waterfall we can jump into and I agreed to do it. When we pulled up to the hike, we walked around going on different trails and seeing really cool things. After that was over, we went to the waterfall and jumped in with our clothes on. We swam around for a while splashing each other and having fun. After that was over, we got in the car and went home.

*Four weeks later*

I was eating breakfast with Fabian when suddently I didn't feel good. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Their goes my dinner from last night I thought. Fabian came in suddently and pulled my hair back. "Are you ok Joy?" I nodded and flushed the toilet, and cleaned out my mouth and walked back to the kitchen with Fabian following. "Probably just something I ate." "Well it's good that your better now." Fabian said taking our plates and placing them in the sink. "Hey Fabes, do you mind if I go somewhere?" "Where do you wanna go?" "A place." I said getting up and grabbing the keys and looking at Fabian. "Uh...sure." "K be back soon babe." I said kissing Fabian and running out to the Jeep and getting in it and starting the car. The place i was going to was a drugstore because I think I'm pregnant. Fabian and I did have sex last night and on our honeymoon night. If I was pregnant, I'd be really happy because I'm 26 and I've wanted kids ever since I was a little girl. I pulled up to the drugstore, looked for a pregnancy test, found it, paid for it, and then went home. When I arrived home, I raced up stairs before Fabian could see me. I ran to the bathroom, locked it, did the test and the results were...


	5. Chapter 5

Joy's POV  
I stared at the resuls and it said positive. I started smiling really big and tears fell down my cheeks. I'm going to be a mother! I wiped my tears away, and unlocked the bathroom and ran downstairs with the test behind my back. I found Fabian in the living room watching t.v. and I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was me and turned off the t.v. "You came back here quick." Fabian said patting the space next to him. I sat next to him and said, "I need to tell you something." "What?" "Take this." I handed him the test and as soon as he saw it he smiled really big. "Your pregnant?" He asked. I nodded and Fabian got got up and I got up and he spun me around like crazy. After that was over, we kissed for a couple of minutes then we broke apart and leaned our foreheads together. "So the place you went to was it the drugstore?" I nodded. "I love you." Fabian said. "I love you to."

*The next day*

I was on the plane sleeping when the announcer came on. "Attention everyone we are now landing in London, England. Please put your seat belts on and remain seating until the plane has landed. Thank you for flying with British Airlanes." After the announcer said that, I bolted awake. Fabian was reading and when he saw me up he smiled. "You slept long." "I was tired. I couldn't sleep last night because I wasn't comfortable enough." "Well maybe you'll get some sleep tonight." "I hope." I muttered as the plane landed. When the plane landed, Fabian and I took our seatbelts off, grabbed our luggage caught a cab and went home. On the cab ride home, I kept on thinking of how to tell everyone I was pregnant. I sighed. I hope their happy for me. When we arrived home Fabian paid the taxi driver and he got our suitcases and we went inside. When we got inside, we unpacked and we took a nap since we were both exhausted by the plane ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Joy's POV

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining. I smiled, and turned around in bed to see Fabian still sleeping. He looks SO CUTE while he's sleeping. I smiled lucky to be his wife. I scooted closer to him and started poking him on the face. "Fabes, time to get up." "No." He groaned. "Come on Fabian we slept for a long time and its dinner time." Silence. I got on Fabian and pleaded him. "Please..." Fabian stared at me. "Please?" I asked showing him my pouty face. "Please?" I asked kissing down his neck and biting in sensitive places. Fabian groaned, and said, "Fine." "YAY!" I pecked Fabian on the lips and got out of bed and screamed when I saw someone in the tree right next to the bedroom window.

Can you guess who? Whoever guesses right, gets a shout out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A shoutout to hipster5ever and houseofanubisfan2 for guessing who it was in my cliffhanger in the last chapter.

Fabian's POV

I heard Joy scream so I ran to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed to the bedroom window and right next to the bedroom window sitting on the tree was Nina Martin. "Not you again." "Awww thanks for the welcome Fabes I missed you to." "Why would I miss you?" "Because you love me." I snorted and so did Joy. "He loves me. Why can't you get that in your head Martin?" Joy snapped. "Because I know in his heart he still loves me and he doesn't want to admit it." I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. "1 I don't love you. 2 In my heart I love Joy, and 3 I don't love you and I will admit that because it's true." Suddently Nina got mad and pushed the window open and jumped into the room. Joy and I backed up until we were back to back with the wall. Nina smiled and took a knife out of her pocket and walked close to Joy. She tilted her head and brought the knife close to Joy's face and was about to cut her face when I pushed her and Nina dropped the knife. When she fell, I picked up Joy bridal style and ran out of the bedroom and I grabbed my car keys and I ran outside. I opened the car for Joy and she got in and I slammed the door shut and I ran to the drivers side, opened it, and got in and started the car. "Where are we going?" Joy asked. "The police department."

Nina's POV

I pulled out the tracking device and I located it to where Joy and Fabian was. I broke in their room last night while they were sleeping, and I put a trackter device on Joy and I ran back outside. I looked and saw they were going to the police department and I stared at it with wide eyes. I suddently got an idea and I climbed out of the window.

Dun, dun, dun...what is Nina's plan? What is going to happen next? Read to find out :)


	8. Chapter 8

Joy's POV

When Fabian and I pulled up to the police department, we got out and we ran inside. When we got inside, it looked like a bloodbath happened. Their were police officers piled on each other and all around. We ran around and all the police officers were dead. "What the hell happened?" I asked. "I don't know, but let's try another police station." We ran to the doors and we tryed opening them but they wouldn't open. "Fabian what's going on?" I asked scared. "I don't know." Just then we heard a laugh and we turned around and saw Nina smirking and holding a gun. "You killed all the police officers?" I asked. "No dip Sherlock." Nina retorted. Fabian and I rolled our eyes and Fabian snapped, "Unlock these doors now!" "Now Fabian is that any way to talk to your future wife?" "You think I'm going to marry you?! You gotta be kidding me." I nodded and Nina walked to me and held me by the neck. "Stay out of this Mercer." She threw me and I landed on the floor my leg and arm starting to bleed. Fabian ran over to me and said, "Joy are you alright?" I shook my head and Fabian picked me up bridal style. "Where do you think your going?" Nina asked walking towards us. Fabian backed up to the wall and Nina came up to him. She started getting very close and she was almost to Fabian's lips when I kicked her in the private. Nina kneeled on the floor crying in pain. I hopped out of Fabian's arms and took his arm and we ran but Nina tripped Fabian. "Your not going anywhere." I gulped and I noticed her gun and I ran to it and before I could get it, Nina got it before me. Nina smiled and got up and backed me up to a wall. "Say goodbye to the world Mercer because your going to die...today."


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian's POV  
I watched as Nina pulled the trigger and pointed the gun at Joy. Joy closed her eyes scared, and she breathed in a deep breath. "Any last words Mercer?" "Yes. I love you Fabian." I looked at her and mouthed, "Your not going to die. Trust me." She nodded, and Nina was about to shoot when Fabian yelled, ''STOP!" Nina turned to me with her eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" I got up and walked towards her and pulled the gun out of her hand and held her hand. 'I'm still in love with you." Nina looked at me in shock. "Really?" I nodded and leaned in to kiss her. When I was four inches towards her lips, I got the gun from the floor and pointed it at her. "YOU LIAR!" Nina yelled. "I never loved you. I never will." Nina glared at me and walked towards me. I walked backwards and warned Nina. "Take one more step and I'll kill you." Nina stopped at it was silent for a minute until police officers came in. "Hands behind your back Nina Martin!" Nina looked surprised and I looked confused. "Who called you?" Nina asked while a police officer put handcuffs on her wrists. "Me." I looked and saw Joy smiling and standing up waving her cell phone. "You little bitch!" Nina yelled. "Don't worry she won't mess with you for a VERY long time. Now let's go." Nina glared at Joy while the police officer led her out and the rest of the police officers walked out. When they were gone, I smiled and walked towards Joy and wrapped my arms around her. "Good work." "Thank you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss Joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Joy's POV

5 minutes later we were driving home from the police department. I'm so glad Nina's going to jail and I hope she doesn't come back. Just then a thought popped into my head. We haven't told everyone Fabian and I came back from our honeymoon. How do we tell them the big news? 'Hey Fabes." "Yeah?" Fabian asked looking at me. "I think we should invite everyone over and tell them the big news." Fabian smiled. "That's a excellent idea." I grinned and pulled out my cell phone and called Patricia. It rang three times and on the fourth ring, Patricia picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Patricia!" "Joy! Are you back from the homeymoon?" "Yep. And were inviting everyone over to dinner tonight at 7:00. Call everyone and tell them." "Will do. Can't wait to see you." "You to." "Bye." "Bye." I hung up and called my mom. It rang two times and on the third ring, my mom picked up. "Hello?" "Mum? It's Joy." "JOY! How are you enjoying the honeymoon?" "The honeymoon was good, we actually came home today." "Oh." "Yeah...anyone Fabian and I are inviting our friends and I'm inviting you to dinner at our house. Can you and dad come at 7:00?" "We won't miss it." I smiled. "Awesome. Love you." "Love you to." I hung up and looked at Fabian. "Call your parents and invite them." "I'll do it when we get home." I nodded and I leaned back in my seat. "I can't wait to tell them I'm pregnant. Do you think they will all be happy?" "I'm sure they will be thrilled." Fabian said taking my hand. I smiled and looked at Fabian. "I love you." "I love you to." Fabian said kissing my hand. I smiled and leaned back and enjoyed the rest of the car ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

Fabian's POV  
It was 7:00. Joy and I were doing last minute touches before everyone came. I cooked pork tender line with cos cos. The table was set, plates were on the table, and their was music playing. This is going to be a good night. Just then the doorbell rang. Joy ran to answer it, and when she did their were shouts at the door. "Joy!" "Patricia! Mara! Amber! Eddie! Alfie! Jerome!" I assume Joy was hugging everybody because their was laughing and some teasing. Just then Joy walked in with everybody, and when she did I went to greet everybody. After that, we sat on the couch and talked. "So...how was the honeymoon?" Amber asked. "Good..." "Good? That's all you can tell us?" Mara asked smiling. "It was...So awesome! We went to Hawaii, and we stayed on a private island and we went hiking, swimming, jet skiing, and kayaking." "A private island?! I wish Alfie was more romantic than that." Amber said pouting and making Alfie say "Hey!" and making everyone laugh. After that, we continued to talk and catch up when the doorbell rang. Joy went to answer it. Two minutes later, she came back with my parents and her parents. "Mum! Dad!" "Fabian!" My mum and dad said. I got up and hugged my mother and father. "How are you?" I asked sitting down next to Joy and Joy parents sitting on a chair and Fabian's parents doing the same. "Good. How are you?" Joy asked this time. "We are awesome. So how was the honeymoon? Tell us about it." "Well...Fabian took me to Hawaii and we had our own private island and we went hiking, swimming, kayaking, and jet skiing." "That sounds like SO MUCH FUN!" Joy's dad said smiling. "It was trust me. Joy said. " Everyone laughed and Fabian said, "How about we go to the kitchen and eat?" Everyone nodded and we went to the kitchen and ate and laughed.

An hour later, we were all in the living room, Alfie picking a Netflix movie. While he was deciding, I nudged Fabian and whispered in his ear, "We should tell them now." Fabian nodded and we both stood up. "Everyone may we have your attention please?" I asked everyone getting their attention. "Fabian and I have an announcement." I said. Joy took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." Everyone in the room was silent.

What do you think will happen next? Send me your answer in reviews. I won't tell you what will happen, you will have to guess.


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person POV

Everybody in the room was silent until Amber screamed, "JABIAN BABY!" Everyone laughed, and everyone came and hugged Joy and Fabian. "Congrats you two!" Mara said. "Thank you." Joy and Fabian said smiling. Their were a lot of "congrats, and you to will make good parents." When Joy's and Fabian's parents were the last two, Joy's mom was hugging Joy so tight, she could hardly breathe. "Mum...can't...breathe." Joy said. "Oh sorry." Joy's mum said ending the hug with Joy. "I'm just SO HAPPY for you to! How far along are you?" "A week." Joy's mum smiled and hugged Fabian. Fabian's mum hugged Joy and congratulated Fabian, Fabian's dad doing the same. After that was over, everyone decided to have ice cream and watch Paranormal Activity 2.

Nina's POV  
The police were taking off my handcuffs, and I got an idea. "Can I make a phone call?" "Only one." The police officer said twirling my handcuffs around. I smiled, and the police officers walked me to a room, and closed the door. I dialed my twin sister's number and it rang two times when finally on the third rang she answered. "Hello?" "Emily? It's Nina. I need you to do me a favor...''

What is Nina going to ask Emily? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's POV

"Yes what is it?" "I want you to go to Fabian and Joy's house and say that your name is Emily Phillips. your new in the neighborhood, and hang out with them and then report any new information to me." "Will do." "Excellent... goodbye Emily." "Goodbye sis." I hung up the phone and opened the door and the police led me back to my cell.

Emily's POV

I was driving to Fabian and Joy's house with the phone number that Joy texted me. Joy was hiding her cell phone in her pocket while she was in her cell and the police didn't even know because Joy was sneaky. Just then I pulled into Joy and Fabian's driveway. I stopped my car in front of a pink Ferrai. I got out of the car, and I walked up to the door. I looked in through the glass and saw people sitting on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn and a girl lying on a boy's shoulder. That must be Joy I thought. I knocked on the door and I backed up so nobody could see me. Their was footsteps and then the door opened and I saw the same girl. She smiled and said, "Hi can I help you?" "Yeah my name is Emily Phillips and I'm new in this neighborhood. i live down the street." The girl opened the door signaling me to come in. I came in and the girl turned on the light making everybody looking at us. Their were loads of people in the living room and two adults. "Everybody this is Emily Phillips. She's new in the neighborhood and she lives down the street. Their was a chorus of ''Hey Emily, "Welcome to the neighborhood, What up?" The girl turned to me and introduced herself. "Emily my name is Joy Rutter. That is my husband Fabian." Joy pointed to her Fabian who waved and smiled. "That is Amber, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie, that is my mom, dad, that is Fabian's dad and Fabian's mom." Joy said, pointing to every person as she said their name. They waved, and Joy turned back towards me. "So Emily when did you move into the neighborhood?" "Last week." I lied. I have been living here since I was 18. I am now 26. "Well welcome to the neighborhood." "Thank you." I smiled and was about to leave when Joy said, "We were just watching Paranormal Activity 2. Wanna watch it with us?" "Sure." "Great. You can sit next to me right there." Joy said pointing to a space next to the couch. I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. Joy turned off the light and walked back to the couch, sat down next to Fabian and unpaused the movie.

A couple of hours later

The movie finally ended. I got up, and before I left Joy said, "Wait!" I turned around and Joy was writing something down on a piece of paper. She finished a minute later and she handed me the piece of paper. "Here's my phone number. Call me maybe we can hang out another time." I smiled and nodded and I waved to everyone and I walked out the door. I walked to my car and I pulled out my cell phone and I called Nina. It rang three times and on the fourth ring Nina answered it. "Hello?" "I just left their house. I watched a movie with Amber, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Joy's parents, and Fabian's parents." "What movie?" "Paranormal Activity 2?" Their was silence. "Did you learn anthing new?" "Nope." I said popping the p. "Well hang out with them more so you can learn some new stuff!" Nina screamed at me. "I will. Joy gave me her phone number and she said we should hang out sometimes." "Good. Tell me what happened after you hang out with Joy." "K, bye." "Bye." I hung up my phone, and pulled out of Joy and Fabian's driveway and drove home.

Joy's POV

After Emily left, I skipped back to the couch. Me and Fabian's parents already left, so that left everyone at Anubis still here. I sat down next to Fabian and laid my head on Fabian's shoulder. Fabian looked at me and smiled. "Why so happy?" I looked up at Fabian and said, "Because I met a new person today and I feel happy when I meet new people." Fabian smiled and kissed my head. I smiled and laid my head on Fabian's shoulder again. We all talked for a while until everybody decided to go home. After everybody left, me and Fabian went upstairs, got ready for bed, and then went to bed.

So...you learned Nina's plan? Do you think anyone will ever find out about the plan? Review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. So this morning when I was checking my email, I got a new review for this story and I looked at it and it talked about Nina bashing and how Nina should apologize to Joy and she should be friends with Joy. So that is what I'm going to do in this chapter. Nina is going to apologize to Joy and they are going to become friends. So...enjoy the chapter :) And FYI I do NOT HATE NINA!

Nina's POV

I ended my call with Emily, and I leaned back against the wall. I thought about the times when I was friends with Joy and I was with Fabian. All of that ended when I started hating Joy because she was dating Fabian. I was wrong to hate Joy. I started to be mean to her, and everyone at Anubis wouldn't talk to me anymore and ignore me. And to this day on, their still ignoring me and not talking to me. I sighed and took out my cell phone and dialed a number.

Who is Nina going to call? Review please :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, and I PROMISE to update What If? Soon. Now here's Jabian After High School And College Chapter 15 :)

Joy's POV

I was watching a movie with Fabian when the phone rang. Fabian and I both sighed and Fabian paused the movie while I got the phone. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Joy? It's Nina." "NINA?!" I put my hand over the phone and I looked at Fabian. He had a surprised look on his face, and he speed walked over to me and he took the phone. "WHat the hell do you want Nina?" "I want to say I'm sorry." Nina said on the other end. I put my hand over the phone and I whispered, "She said she wants to say she's sorry." I rolled my eyes and I grabbed the phone from Nina and said, "Yeah right. Your just saying that so you can try to steal Fabian again." "Nuh-uh! I'm tired of people hating me! And I don't like Fabian anymore! I hate my life right now! I have no friends and I live alone! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Suddently Nina was bawling ove rthe other end and just then I heard a voice. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A PHONE?!" It sounded like a police officer. Just then the line went dead. THe police officer probably took the phone from her. I ended the call and I put the phone on its cradle and I looked at Fabian. "I believe her." Fabian said. "Me to." I whispered. "How about we go to the jail and bale her out with everybody?" I smiled and I picked up the phone and called Patricia.

Patricia's POV

I was kissing Eddie in bed when my cell phone rang. Eddie and I groaned and Eddie got off of me and I picked my phone off of the bedside table. "Hello?" I asked annoyed. "Patricia it's Joy. Do you and Eddie want to come bail Nina out of jail?" "HELL NO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE SHE CAUSED?!" I screamed into the phone. Eddie tput his hands on my shoulders and he started rubbing them. "I know but she just called me and explained to me about how she has no friends and how she hates her life and Fabian and I beleive her so...can you beleive her?" I sighed. "Fine. I'll call everybody else and we'll meet you at the jail in an hour." "Patricia your the best!" "Yeah yeah I know, bye bye." "Bye!" I hung up and looked at Eddie. "Joy wants us to help her bail Nina out of jail. You in." Before Eddie could say anything I said, "Joy just talked to Nina and Nina said how much everyone hates her and how she has no friends." Eddie sighed and said, "Fine." "YAY! YOUR THE BEST!" I kissed Eddie's cheek and dialled everyone else.

Fabian's POV

An hour later everybody showed up. Everyone was not happy about this, (neither was I) but if Nina was serious I'll give her a chance. "OK here's what were going to do. We are going to go in, ask if we can bail out Nina and then bail her out." Everybody nodded and we walked inside the police department. When we walked in, a gri police officer was looking at papers when she noticed us. "Oh hello. Can I help you with anything?" THe officer said nicely. "Um yes, we would like to bail out Nina Martin." THe lady nodded and she went to go get a file. WHen she came back she was looking in the file and then she looked back at us. "The cost for the bail is $2,000." After the police officer said that, all of us were in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Fabian's POV

We all nodded and we asked the police officer if we could see Nina. The police officer nodded, and lead us to where Nina's cell was. When we got to Nina's cell, Nina was sleeping. "Ms. Martin you have visitors." The police officer said. Nina woke up and when she saw Me, Joy, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Alfie, and Eddie she smiled and stood up. The police officer left and Nina said, "Hey guys." After Nina said that, no one said anything. We just stared at her. Nina hasn't seen anyone from Anubis except for Joy and I since we all graduated from Anubis. When we all graduated from Anubis, we went our separate ways and lost contact with each other. We all called each other once from college, and that's it. We last saw her at the wedding. To that day, everyone bowed that they hated Nina Martin. Just then Nina said, "Joy are you pregnant?" "Maybe." "How far along are you?" "It's none of your business Martin!" Patricia snapped. "You know you could just call me Nina?" Nina asked. Everyone rolled their eyes and Amber said, "What if we like calling you by the last name?" "Uh...then I'll call you by the last name?" "Look, the cost for your bail is 2,000 and we don't have the money for that so were just going to keep you in jail." I said. After I said that, Nina mouth dropped. "But guys...I thought we were all friends." After Nina said that everyone except Nina laughed for five minutes then when the laughing stopped, Mara yelled, "Why would we be friends with you? You crashed Joy's wedding and did mean things to her!" "Well I'm sorry." Nina said. "It's to late for apologizing. You did it, so you get the consequences." "But guys I hate jail!" "We don't give a fuck! You did bad stuff, so you get to be in jail. Now let's go guys." Amber said. Everyone followed her and we all waved goodbye to the police officer and he asked, "Are you going to pay the bail?" "No." Eddie said. The police officer nodded and we all walked outside and went home.

Nina's POV  
I can't believe them. I thought they were my friends. I sighed and sat down on the bed in my cell and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wish I hadn't done those things to Joy or crashed Joy and Fabian's wedding. I regret EVERYTHING I did. I laid back on my bed and I thought about the happy times I had with my friends before they all hated me.


End file.
